A Princess in the Feudal Era
by ashleyli
Summary: After finally extracting the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf, Zelda must keep it safe. But what happens when the Triforce of Power and a new mysterious power bring her to a new world? Could this world be where the true owner of it lies? ZEL/LINK.
1. Drawn to Another World

**Chapter One**

******The Disappearance of the Princess of Hyrule**

"Go!" A boy dressed in brown boots, beige breeches, brown gloves, and a green Viking-styled tunic with a green cap yelled. He unsheathed his sword and looked at the girl with fierce eyes, "protect the Triforce of Power, Zelda! Keep it away from Ganondorf, I'll be there shortly."

Zelda gazed at him with caring eyes as she held the Triforce of Power in her palm, "I am able to fight, Link. It would be an insult to leave you here to fight; alone."

His light blond hair and blue eyes flickered in the light of the courtyard, "No time to be chivalrous, Zel. You needn't worry about me."

"Too late for that," she replied, just as Ganondorf rounded the corner. He was rearing with anger, eyes on the Triforce of Power in Zelda's palm. She slipped it into an inner pocket of her dress as Link agilely used the distraction to hit Ganondorf in the shoulder with his sword. Zelda quickly produced her Bow of Light, and struck an arrow at him.

It wasn't over yet though. Ganondorf was extremely powerful, with the Triforce of Power; these attacks wouldn't even faze him. It was a hard task just to extract it from him, fighting him now would be slightly easier. _There is nothing more I can do here,_ Zelda thought as she watched Link charge; _Link has the skill of more than two armies of soldiers. _  
>"Go, Zelda!" Link shouted once more.<p>

This time, Zelda nodded and left quickly after stunning Ganondorf for Link. _Forgive me for leaving you, Link, you can handle him..._She thought as she hurried down the corridors of the castle. In her hand she carried a small, old and beige knapsack of her grandmothers that carried potions, medicine, an oil lantern, oil, rope, food, a black hooded cloak, and water. She didn't take the Triforce of Power out of her inner pocket, she wanted it with her at all times. Zelda took her sword and put it in the sheath, tying it to her waist as she got to a bridge near the castle.

Zelda had to get to the Kokiri Forest, Ganon couldn't find her there.

_Link, be safe..._She repeated through her head, noticing only then that a small blue fairy was following her. "Why do you follow me, little one?" Zelda asked kindly; softly.

The fairy smiled, "I sense your nervousness for the warrior, Princess Zelda. Do not worry," it said in its high-pitched voice. "Let me take you to safety."

She smiled, "thank you, I know he will be fine," she said, "I have heard of a tree in this forest, fairy. It is said that those with good will would be able to hide in its branches, while enemies pass through with blindness. Can you take me there?"

It giggled, "Of course, Your Majesty!"

_This fairy reminds me of the children in the village...kind, innocent, honest, trustworthy, adorable..._Zelda smiled as the fairy started to guide her, "Thank you, kind one. What be your name?"

"Navi, Your Majesty."

"Thank you then, Navi."

As they came deeper into the forest, Zelda tried not to make a sound in her leather boots. The only noises made were the ends of her dress touching the grass, but only few could hear. Her hazel-coloured hair gleamed with the little light seeping in through the trees. Navi stopped suddenly, "we are here," it said softly, flying up to a tree.

It wasn't the biggest tree in the forest, nor was it the smallest, that's the thing, it didn't stick out. Each branch and leaf mirrored the ones beside it, as if it was just a shadow of all the others. After looking at the tree so long, Zelda felt like she had lost it in the bunch of trees around it, until the fairy popped out. It motioned her toward the tree. Zelda stood at the roots of the tree and looked up, only to find the fairy smiling at her. The branches started tall, it was impossible to climb from the ground. She closed her eyes as a green warp engulfed her; she swiftly twisted her body to teleport to where the fairy was.

"You have great power," Navi said in awe as Zelda started to make her way higher in the tree. Now that she was in it, she didn't need to use her power, and just climbed, using her light weight to reach closely to the top.

"Thank you for guiding me here, young fairy. I am in your debt," Zelda said as she took her black hooded cloak and put it around her dress, clipping the top so that none showed. Then, she lifted the hood over her head so that only her nose and mouth showed. Now she was in complete darkness, no one outside the tree could see her. Navi stayed with her as she waited for Link. He knew she was here; it was he who had informed her of this tree. But just as they rounded the thirty minute mark, a pink spark caught Zelda's eye near the trunk of the tree. It was on the other side she had climbed up on, and as she carefully got down, she began to see it more and more.

In the centre of what looked like an oval-shaped place where new bark refused to grow, laid a little pink shard in the chip of the tree. Suddenly, Zelda's left hand started to glow, but it wasn't her hand, it was the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom in her hand. It shone brightly; her white glove barely concealing the light. Her body pulsed as her left hand rose to touch the shard, to obtain it...

_The shard..._

_The shard..._

_Shikon no Tama...the shard!_

Light spirits spoke and rose around her as her gloved hand finally touched the shard, and took it into the palm of her hand. She couldn't keep her eyes off it, her mind raced with knowledge of the Sacred Jewel, and she could feel the power pulsing off it. It was dangerous, and as she held it, she felt both powerful, and disgusted. The sorrow it was capable of bringing, and the happiness was unlike any other.

That's why she panicked as the shard sank through her glove, and into her hand.

Zelda's body started to pulse, and the world started to spin, as if she was dizzy from spinning too much. She tried to hold onto the tree for support, to have something to grab on to, to keep her steady. But it was no use, her head kept...pounding.

"_Link!_" Zelda cried out, as if just by calling out his name, he would come to her aid and the pain would stop.

And it did.

But not because of him.

Strangely, Zelda's head stopped spinning, just like that. When she looked up, Navi wasn't there, and the surrounding trees that had been there before, were all gone. She was in a clearing, with this one tree still here; its roots had grown. The light spirits dispersed, but they had left the knowledge in her mind. Yet she didn't want to think about that now. What was more important was where she was.

This was not Hyrule.

The air felt different here, it was just as pure as the one of her homeland, but there was a different kind of tainted sense to it. In Hyrule, they had they're creatures, yet here...it was something different. Perhaps it is the rain...Zelda thought as she started to get up; still in her dark attire. Her knapsack and her sword was still with her, and more importantly, the Triforce of Power. She checked her left hand where the shard had come into her flesh, and found no mark, yet she knew it was there, in her body.

As she walked in search of insight of how to get back to Hyrule, Zelda got more and more wet; it made her thankful for the cloak shielding her body. The rain wasn't a warm, light, misty rain; it was a cold, dismal and dark rain that made you desire shelter more than anything else. The only thing she knew to do right now was to move and try and find someone who could explain where she was, as for some reason, she could not find much insight or knowledge of where she was, only of what the shard meant.

Soon, a village came into view at the end of a path which she followed hesitantly for many minutes, checking now and then around her to see if she came across anyone. The village was large and busy—even in the rain, roads, and houses littered the land everywhere, but it was no bad sight, beautiful really. Accompanied with a shrine at the very tip of the village.

Only as soon as Zelda approached the village, the stares began.

Perhaps it was her dark attire that caused people to stare, or the fact that she wasn't tending to a household, she did not know. Men gathered around her as if she was an evil omen, their bows and swords ready. "Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" They shouted as children hid behind their mothers, and they ran to the cover of their homes.

Zelda tried to smile kindly, "I mean no harm."

Yet the whispers began, "is it a demon? Shall we fire? Will there be war again? Where is this person from? Why is she dressed like this? Probably does not want us to see its clothing. One arrow wouldn't hurt."

An arrow was shot, and instinct told Zelda to duck as her arm brought her sword out; snapping the arrow in half. The men tensed and prepared to fire once more.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" A man said as an elderly woman armed with a bow and arrow said, joining the circle around her.

"What is ye business with this village?" Kaede asked as a man took her bow.

"I mean no harm," she repeated, "I simply lost my way."

"I see," the elderly woman said, her eyes still not trusting. Suddenly, she took out a pouch and sprayed the contents on her forcefully, "Evil demon be gone!"

The salt Kaede sprayed at Zelda whipped at her, but did not burn; it seemed that it just dispersed. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and turned her head away, the sudden wind blowing her hood off.

"A circlet..." Kaede said, eyeing Zelda's gold circlet with a light blue gem in the middle. "Tell me, what are you called?"

"My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

"I have never heard of such a place."

"I am not from these lands."

"A foreigner?" People started to ask.

"Zelda, ye are a demon, are ye not?" Kaede presumed.

"No, I am no such thing," she replied.

"Yet when I pour this demon-scattering salt on ye, it does not hurt, but it dissolves."

"Forgive me; I cannot answer your question. I am not familiar with this," she explained.

Kaede ordered the men back to their duties, "Such a mystery cannot go unsolved. I am afraid that I cannot let ye go yet." She said.

Could this woman help me? Zelda wondered. "Do as you please."

…

Kagome's body pulsed.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, halting as he saw her tense.

"I sense the presence of a Sacred Jewel shard," she said, looking around to pinpoint the direction through the sky and trees, "and...It is coming from Kaede's village!"

"So? She probably just defeated a demon with one and is holding it for us," he replied.

"I'm not so sure, Inuyasha." Miroku said, "I sense something as well. It is not a demon, yet it holds power."

"Lady Kaede may need our help!" Shippo exclaimed.

Sango nodded and jumped onto Kirara's back, "Let's go, Kirara!"

…

"Come, child, we should go inside and talk," Kaede said.

Zelda nodded and moved forward to follow her, but it seemed that someone got the wrong idea.

"Watch out, Kaede!" A boy with silver hair with gold eyes in a red outfit yelled. Behind him was a girl with a bow, one with a boomerang and a cat, a monk, and what looked like a child with a tail. What a strange group, she thought, but her eyes stayed on the boy with silver hair as he unsheathed a big sword, whipped it around, and yelled, "_Windscar!"_

Yellow surges of power came toward her, meaning to destroy her. Zelda gasped but acted quickly as blue adamant surrounded her in a diamond, with little ones as well. As soon as the windscar came to her, it reflected and went straight back to her pursuer.

The boy jumped out of the way and pounced at her, yelling "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" _as his claws came out and made a deep scratch in her abdomen.

Zelda flew through the air—her cloak coming off to reveal her dress—and landed quickly in a crouch, there was no time to change her clothes; she would have to do in this attire. Her light bow appeared, as her hand drew three light arrows and shot them all at the boy.

Her loss of blood was making her weary; she could only do so much. But she wasn't ready to quit. Zelda couldn't help notice that his friends were not helping this enemy, just watching, not wanting to get away as he leaped at her again.

Before he could bring down his sword though, Zelda had flipped into the air over his head. She grabbed the boy by the shoulders, squinting heavily. Bolts of electricity surged through her finger tips and unleashed onto the enemy. Using the bolts, she slowly lifted him into the air. Then, without warning, Zelda threw him forward flying.

Zelda prepared for another attack, assuming that this was the enemy, when Kaede stepped in front of him. She was shorter than him, but he still yielded. "Wait, Inuyasha!"

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"No one here is your enemy, both of you." She said.

"Yet he attacks," Zelda said.

"Inuyasha is very hasty, he comes up with the wrong conclusions often, come, and let me treat both your wounds."

"I see," she replied softly, clutching her ribs as they entered Kaede's house.

It was not a palace like that of Hyrule, for it was made of wood, and the roof with stones on it. There was a main cooking area in the middle, and a platform which was probably used for sleeping. This is where everyone but Inuyasha and Zelda sat quietly eating the stew Kaede had so graciously made. She treated Zelda's wounds first in a separate house, made especially for healing.

The gash Inuyasha had delivered to her was deep, and she had minor bruises accompanied by a cut near her cheekbone. But it was nothing that medicine and bandages couldn't mend. They would have to heal overtime. They went back together and Zelda got a chance to eat some of the stew as Kaede tended to Inuyasha's wounds.

"Zelda, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kaede introduced, "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, meet Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

"A princess? What is your business here?" Miroku thought for a moment, "I have never heard of the land Hyrule before."

Zelda smiled, "I am far from my home, having lost my way, I do not know how to get back at the moment." she explained.

"What brings ye here, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, finishing his bandages as he eagerly picked up a bowl with stew in it.

"We sensed her, and thought there was trouble." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha finished his stew swiftly and put his bowl down before standing up, "oh yeah, that reminds me," he said, looking at Zelda with an opened face hand. "Hand it over."

She looked back at him with a blank look; _he couldn't mean...not the Triforce of Power? _"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He snorted, "Like hell you don't know what I am talking about."

_I see, I guess I cannot downplay this. His knowledge that I have it is amazing. _"I cannot give you it, Inuyasha. You are not in need of it, and frankly, I do not think you deserve it. I must keep it safe until Din is able to find one worthy enough of possessing it for eternity." Zelda said, thanking Kaede for the stew as she finished.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Inuyasha said, "I'm talking about the Sacred Jewel shard. We know you have one."

_The Sacred Jewel shard? Oh no...I have spoken too much. _"Of course. Just a test, to see if you really know," she winked, but then got serious. "However, the Sacred Jewel shard is something I cannot give to you, for I do not know where it is, only that I possess it."

"Either you have it, or you don't-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, "the Sacred Jewel shard...I know she has it, I can sense it. But I can't pinpoint its whereabouts in her body; it just seems to be in her. Every part has the Sacred Jewel shard, but that's not possible!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm," Miroku said, "when did you come in contact of the Sacred Jewel shard?"

"Just as I was leaving Hyrule," she said, "When I picked it up though, it was in a tree and it went through my left-" Zelda stopped abruptly. _It entered through my left hand, where the symbol of the Triforce lies. Could that be connected? Can I really trust these people?_

"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing of your concern," She responded, which was slightly true.

"You needn't be afraid or dishonest with us, Zelda. You can trust us; we all want the right thing." Sango said, "If it would help, we could all tell more about ourselves to open up a bit."

"Agreed," Kagome said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and just recently I was an average ninth grader. Until I found out that the well in my family shrine could take me here, 500 years back in time, to the Feudal Era. Apparently I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, which would explain my spiritual powers, but it is nothing compared to hers." She smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, and I err was the one to break the Sacred Jewel."

_What magic is this? Is Kagome speaking the truth? Is this how I got here? _Zelda's thoughts raced.

"I'm Sango, a demon slayer," she got quiet; "I have a brother, and had a father. Kirara is my companion, and partner in battle. One day, when we were going to slay a fierce demon, which required our strongest men, Naraku, an evil half-demon who was once the human Onigumo, told the begrudging demons that our village would be under low guard. They struck and our village perished, as the lord of the castle we were at was possessed by a demon. It controlled my brother, Kohaku, and...h-he murdered our father and comrades.

She continued, looking to the ground, "Kohaku would have died, and I was at the brink of death myself, but Naraku found him, and provided him with a Sacred Jewel shard, that sustains his life. Now...now his memories are no more, and he is under his control. Naraku...that despicable..."

"I am sorry, Sango. You are a strong woman, to endure so much, yet here you sit, still able to go on. Most cannot do such a task after tragedy strikes." Zelda said, her face filled with sorrow.

The only thing on Zelda's mind was how much sorrow this Naraku person was causing Sango; she found it surprising that she told her so much about her personal life. Miroku broke the silence, "I go by the name, Miroku. I am a monk who too searches for Naraku. You see, long ago, my grandfather was cursed by Naraku. He had searched to kill him for many years, until Naraku disguised himself as a woman and pierced a hole through his right hand.

"That became a wind tunnel that devours everything in its path. It is true that sometimes it is a good technique to use in combat, but if used too much, one day I will be sucked into the void. Unless I kill Naraku, the curse will pass on for generations until my family's bloodline runs out." He paused, "Which reminds me..." Miroku took Zelda's hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes, "Zelda, if I do not make it alive to kill Naraku, I would like my children to carry on the task. Which is why I ask, would you so kindly bear my children?"

Zelda blushed, looking around to Miroku's gaping friends. He himself looked serious, and after his heart-breaking story, she almost thought of accepting. "Forgive me, monk, I know you only mean well, but tell me this: Would you truly be ready? If I were to accept, would you just leave for battle, and never see your children nor I again? Would you be ready to rule the kingdom of Hyrule?"

He was speechless, but Zelda still had more to say, "You must think of these things as you ask around. You simply cannot ask any random woman to bear you children, think." She said, winking, "and I do believe you already have someone to accept your proposal."

Sango blushed, but Miroku looked both clueless and insightful. "Forgive me, I did not think." But Zelda just gave a kind smile and said, "No worries."

Shippo was looking at Inuyasha weirdly, because it seemed that he didn't get it. Then, he turned back to the group. "I'm Shippo, the fox demon! My father was slain by the Thunder Brothers, but Inuyasha avenged his death. After hearing what Naraku did to everyone, I decided to help as well!" he said, puffing out his chest.

"Yet the little fox doesn't even do anything. We do all the fighting." Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"What, I didn't do anything! It's true after all." He looked at Zelda expectantly, making her ask what he wanted. "Well, explain why you're here!"

"Will you follow with an introduction of yourself?"

"No."

"Then I shall not explain."

He snorted, "Look, it doesn't matter whether or not you know how old I am, or what my past is. Just get on with it."

"On the contrary," she objected, "I think everyone's story matters. And I refuse to explain my being here unless you follow."

Inuyasha gave a frustrated growl, "Well then, I'm not going to say anything."

Zelda gave a smile, "then I guess my information means nothing to you."

"At least tell me what you did to me!" He yelled, rubbing his shoulders; the spot she had grabbed him from.

"Yes, I'd like to know what kind of bow and arrow you were using when you fought Inuyasha, they looked as if they were made entirely of light! And you shot three at a time; it gave him immense damage…" Sango said, lost in thought.

"It's all on Inuyasha." She answered.

Kagome intersected, giving a shaky laugh, "don't worry, Zelda. I'm sure Inuyasha will talk soon; he's just not the type to open up very often. It might take awhile so maybe you should just go first!"

"No thanks," she replied, "I'll wait."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Be reasonable. Neither Sango nor I have heard of your personal life, perhaps it's time to share," Miroku persisted. "What's the harm?"

"I'm not about to give away my life to a complete stranger. And like I said before," he snapped, "its not important, so just get over it!"

Zelda got up, grabbing her bag, and placing her sheath with her sword in it around her, "just leave it. He might change his mind, but until then..." her voice trailed off, "Speak if you so choose, Inuyasha." She gave quick smile and looked out the door, "I think I'm going to look around a bit. I'll return soon."

"How do we know that you won't run off?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing her suspiciously as Kagome lightly slapped him on the arm.

"What about your wounds, Zelda?" She inquired with a worried expression.

"They are not that bad, I can take care of myself, besides, Inuyasha, where else would I go?" She asked innocently, taking her leave.

_I must find a lake, _Zelda thought, slowly and quietly moving toward the forest, _somewhere concealed from the eyes of passing villagers._ She looked at every leaf, at every tree and every plant she passed, hoping to find some trace of their water source. Zelda cleared her mind as she walked and listened for the sound of water, or perhaps the scent.

The sky got darker and darker, but finally, when she made her way around the entire forest, she decided to retire for the day. Perhaps she did not look thoroughly enough, or she was tired. No matter, tomorrow she would find it. Her goal was set as she entered Kaede's sleeping home.

She froze, seeing Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku trying to sleep in the tiny room. It was no wonder why Inuyasha was on the roof. Zelda glanced at their sleep faces and decided to climb up a nearby tree to sleep. Hoping that in her sleep, she would not fall from the great height.

Zelda's hand fell to the Triforce of Power in her pocket and clutched it tightly to her side as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that with a grip this strong; it would be safe for now.

…

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! The next one will hopefully come soon, but tell me what you think so far and how I can improve! Constructive criticism only

…

**Disclaimer:**__This is a The Legend of Zelda and InuYasha fanfiction crossover. None of the characters, games, shows, manga, anime, or movies is owned by me unless otherwise stated. Credit goes to the original owner.

© Ashley Jane Li, 2011. All rights reserved.


	2. A Glimpse of Hyrule

**Chapter Two: A Glimpse of Hyrule**

"Yo, Zelda! Get up, Kagome made breakfast!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground, waking her. She was still in a sitting position, her hand still clutching the Triforce of Power. Warmth seeped through the leaves of the tree as the wind blew. Zelda blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the new light of the day. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, flushing her face and mouth with water from her bag before climbing the tree once more and opening her knapsack. There was still food in it, and whether it was her untrusting instinct, or the fact that the food might spoil soon, Zelda didn't think it was necessary to eat Kagome's food.  
>Zelda had thought of everything and brought apples, bread, slices of pumpkin, bananas, soup, slices of cake, and croissants. There were also ramekins containing meat from cows, goats, and fish. Lastly, near the bottom of the bag were two jars of milk and a few containers of vegetables. Yes, Zelda had prepared for the worst. When she finished eating a small portion of the food, she walked quietly into the house.<p>

"Come and eat, Zelda. There is plenty to share!" Kagome said generously, motioning to the food in boxes she had made. They consisted of eggs, a weird looking meat, and balls of rice.

"Thank you for offering, Kagome," she said, "But I have already eaten."

"Seriously? What'd you eat?" She asked quizzically.

"I brought a few things with me," Zelda explained, sitting down while putting her bag near her and laying her sword on her lap.

Miroku thanked Kagome for the breakfast she had made and took of a sip of water from a clear bottle, "I hope you have reconsidered your decision, Zelda. You needn't wait for Inuyasha to speak before you do."

"Besides," Kagome reasoned, "what's that saying? 'Ladies' first!'"  
><em>Why must they be so persistent? Are they really in need of this information? It has nothing to do with their problems, or perhaps they just believe so, <em>Zelda  
>thought. She let out a deep breath, "my answer remains. I would appreciate it if you would respect that."<p>

"Wow," Shippo said, "She's just as determined as Inuyasha!"  
>"Anything is possible if you want it bad enough," Zelda said. "I'm sure Inuyasha will open up soon, if you all want him to that much."<p>

"Hey, Inuyasha, isn't that what _you_ always say?" Kagome asked.

"Feh."

"That's right, it is!" Shippo laughed.

The group glared daggers at Inuyasha, but all he could do was glare back, determined to not change his mind. A day passed effortlessly, with Zelda out in the forest most of the time searching for an undisturbed place, and everyone but Inuyasha helping around the village. At night they would look at him with pleading eyes, even when they knew Zelda was looking. She couldn't help recognizing the unmistakable feeling of amusment, but hid it well. On the third day of Zelda's time at this strange place, she started wondering more and more about her homeland. Would they hurry to replace her with one of her cousin's? Was Ganondorf defeated? She wished that she could return, being here was like wandering around without having anyone to guide you while people watched. It felt lonely.

Suddenly, Zelda's body pulsed and she knew it was there; a sacred place where she could call on them. Why she missed this place was confusing for her, but she had to find it. Aburtly, Zelda stood up and excused herself from the group, almost as if she were in a trance, and left into the night, and the forest, forgetting her belongings. She moved at a swift pace, something in her mind guiding her.

Soon she came upon a small lake that almost looked like a pond deep in the forest. How she missed this was a definite surprise to Zelda, but she didn't waste time. She closed her eyes as the lake started to glow as bright lights started to form around her. Zelda concentrated, calling upon the light spirits Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. "We have been waiting for your call, Princess Zelda." They said in unison.

"Forgive me for the wait then," she replied, "I'm sure you know why I called upon you all."

They nodded, "Indeed."

"Then please tell me, why have I come here? How can I get back, and….How is everything in Hyrule?" Zelda said, realizing how many questions formed in her head.

"Din has recently decided that no one in the land of Hyrule is yet to be worthy of the Triforce of Power. Therefore, while you were in possession of it, she chose you to present it to them, when you think they are ready." Ordona said.

"When Navi, the fairy guided you to the tree you spoke of. That tree was a Tree of Ages, normal, but sacred. That transported you to this era." Eldin said.

"What about the Sacred Jewel shard that entered by body? Kagome says that she senses it from my body, yet normally her senses would centre where it is." Zelda wondered.

"The jewel melted in your body when it entered. Now it is a part of you." Faron answered.

Zelda was shocked, "Can it be extracted?"

They nodded, but gave no answer of how she could do it. "You will be able to go back to your own land when your purpose here is fufilled." Lanayru said.

The four light spirits formed into a semi-circle as an image started to form in the centre. To Zelda's surprise, it was Hyrule. It showed how Link defeated Ganondorf, but he escaped. And how he was convincing the council that Zelda could take care of herself, and that they would know if she perished since the Triforce of Courage and Power probably would have returned to him. They agreed to wait until Link pronounced whether or not Zelda would come back before replacing her. The last scene was the hardest for Zelda to watch, it was of Link, and of her friend, Marth.

Marth had been betrothed to Zelda since they were children, and grew up together. It was because of this, however that it became an unrequited love and the marriage was called off to her parents' disappointment.

_Link and Marth faced alone in the courtyard at dusk, swords unsheathed. No one was there to stop them. "I cannot believe you would be as insolent and foolish as to let Zelda out of your sight. It is your fault she disappeared." Marth said grudgingly._

_"Zelda is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, this is something we both know only too well." Link said, "But I will find her. Your interference is not needed."_

_"I do not need your permission to interfere, I am sure you will be in need of my aid either way." Marth said, but truth be told, Zelda had the feeling that Marth needed a lead on where to find her, and only Link knew that piece of information. Marth took a swing at Link, who blocked it, throwing his sword toward him in warning._

_"Marth, I understand that you want to find Zelda, and that you care about her. But she cares about both of us as well, the only solution is to work together to try and her, it'll make us progress even more." Link reasoned, "Let's just team up for now, okay?"_

_Marth looked as if he were considering it, "Fine," he said. "Be honoured, peasant. With me, she'll be found in no time."_

_Link let it pass, and suggested the look in the forest, so there they went, running off, in a temporary alliance. _

The image faded quickly, disappearing with a white mist that dispersed shortly after. _Ganondorf got away?_ Zelda thought, but was relieved that Link had convinced the council to withhold their search for a replacement. "Marth and Link are...working together?" she whispered. _For...me?_ She wondered silently in her head.

All of the light spirits nodded once more, "You have true friends, Zelda; despite what they might think of the other. A true friend is something most people would do many things for. I have a feeling that they won't be too far away," Ordona said, and with that last word, the four of them disappeared into the night; the lake's bright light dispersing and darkness enveloping her.

Zelda sensed something watching her, wondering why she hadn't noticed earlier. Was this one of the demons that roamed this world? "Be on your way, demon."

He stepped out of the trees then, revealing himself. As if it was useless now that she knew he was there. He was a little less than a head taller than her, in white attire, armour around his shoulders, and silver hair. No one accompanied him here, expect for the two swords at his side. A crescent moon was marked on his forehead, along with other different ones on his face. He reminded her only too much of Inuyasha, but seeing his swords, it reminded her that she had forgotten her bag and sword at Kaede's home; it made no difference though, she had other weapons if he chose to attack.

"Be on your way," she repeated.

"Why should I? I don't heed humans." He said.

_Is he trying to pick a fight with me? _ "You're funny, but incorrect," her eyes flashed, "I'm no human."

He didn't show any sign of surprise or misjudgement. All he did was swing his sword at her, ruining the landscape, but missed Zelda by an inch as she warped to the side. "I have never met you before, neither of us has any reason to begrudge the other," she stated, confused.

"I don't need any reason to yield to someone with a stench that resembles Naraku's."

"Na-ra-ku?" Zelda said, pronouncing the name carefully. It sounded familiar, and evil, but she didn't understand either. "You can sense my confusion, can't you? Who is this, Naraku?"

He swung again; she jumped back, but was too late to see his incredible speed, for he was already behind her. She smashed to the ground, her body dragging across the floor. Zelda kept dodging his attacks, again and again, wishing that she had her sword with her. All her attacks were close range, and she could deflect his sword. He was a much better fighter than Inuyasha. She teleported towards the sky and created a ball of fire near the demon, but missed. Then, as she landed on the ground, she created a bundle of magic around the lake, and made an explosion. He dodged it as well.

_Is the power of a demon?_ Zelda wondered. She teleported to the sky again, but he was already waiting for her there, and gave her a taste of his sword. Blood threatened to come up her throat as she hit the ground and rolled just in time to miss another swing of his sword. Charging her light arrow, she let go of many and finally managed to hit him. But that was the only chance she got before he hit her with poisonous claws. Her body was paralyzed; unable to move.

He was going to deliver the final blow, his sword charging demonic power. When suddenly-"Wind Scar!" The demon jumped out of the way just in time, and held the power in.

"Inuyasha." Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you bring my sword?"

"Hell no. You're not fighting now." Inuyasha said, "Oi Sesshomaru! What brings your pompous ass here?"

_Sesshomaru? Do they know each other? _Zelda thought, seeing their resemblance now.

"Inuyasha. How funny that you defend this girl. Surely you have realized by now that she carries Naraku's scent?"

"Do you really think I would miss that stench so close to me?" He asked, cracking his fingers. "Of course I have. Why do you think I wasn't telling her anything? But I'm sure now. She is not Naraku. She just comes from a different world, like Kagome."

"And how are you so sure, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as they fought.

"The only thing that makes her smell like Naraku is that jewel shard of hers. Take that away and you've got an innocent princess from another world."

They fought again, both with lightenening speed. She realized now just how powerful Inuyasha was. After more fighting, a scream pierced the air as Sesshomaru's ears twitched, and he vanished. "That must have been Rin." Inuyasha said, "Wonder what trouble she got into now."

Realizing his opponent went off, he yelled, "Hey, Shesshomaru! Get back here!"

"Inuyasha..." Zelda murmured, trying to tell him to leave it, but the poison finally took place and knocked her out.

XXXX

When she awoke once more, she was in Kaede's home near the fire. Sweat beaded her entire body, it was so hot. She glanced down at herself and realized that she was not longer in her clothes from before, but in the same clothes Kaede wore.

"So you're awake are you?" She heard a voice.

Looking around, she could see everyone there, having dinner. "You were out long enough," Kagome said, "Inuyasha has finally agreed to share his story with you?"

Zelda sat up and wiped her forehead with her palm, "that's good."

"I'll start then." Inuyasha said.

"Not right now!" Sango said, "She just woke up!"

"Can't you leave it for later, Inuyasha? Zelda just endured some painful poison." Miroku agreed.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"It's alright," she reassured them, "let's hear it."

"I'm Inuyasha. I have a sword, Tetsaiga. My mother has passed as well as my father, Inu no Taisho, who died the night I was born. I have surpassed him in strength and continue to try and beat the hell out of my dear brother, Sesshomaru."

Miroku sighed, "That's it?"

"You wanted some story about me, right?" Inuyasha yelled half-heartedly.

Zelda smiled, "that's good enough."

"So you'll tell us about you, right?" Shippo asked.

"As promised," she took a deep breath. "I'm Zelda, the heir to the Hyrule throne. I am an elf, and was bethrothed to Marth, a really brave knight and prince until recently where I made my parents understand. Speaking of which, my parents have both passed. I have another best friend named Link, who is probably very worried about me right now."

She continued, "That is just the general information. I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, one of the three parts of the Triforce. Link is the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf, Hyrule's enemy, wants the Triforce of Power. He is not worthy of it. When I was last in Hyrule, Ganondorf was fighting Link for the Triforce of Power, which we had shortly obtained. I escaped and made it to a Tree of Ages. When I touched the Sacred Jewel shard in the tree, it transported me here and spread the jewel shard throughtout my body." Zelda explained, "I want to go back to my homeland. However Eldin, Faron, and Lanyrudo and Din, the four light spirits, say that I must fulfill something in this time so I can return. So I will try my best."

"But why did you smell like Naraku?" Kagome wondered.

"And how do we get the sacred jewel shard out of your body?" Inuyasha asked.

"My guess is that the sacred jewel is what makes Zelda smell like Naraku, perhaps the sacred jewel was once his." Miroku said, making his inference.

"But couldn't that mean that he might be able to take Zelda's will?"

"I certainly hope not."

"But there is also no telling that Naraku even knows of her existence." Kaede said.

"You're right, Kaede. This is why she must be as hidden as possible. Whenever you go out, wear that cloak you wore when we first met, and if you see any Saimyosho, his poisonous insects, kill them." Sango said.

Zelda nodded, she would definitely do this. Later that night, she couldn't seem to sleep, depite how tired she was after her long one. Apparently she had been out for two days. It was the first time she trusted them enough to sleep in the hut. She knew that Inuyasha was awake on the roof and teleported to him. He was prepared to attack her at first, but held back his claws when he saw it was her.

The stars reminded her of her friends, her two friends that were working together to find her. She wanted to give them a message, any message to let them know where she was, but knowing them, they would probably find her soon enough.

"Don't give up on them."

She turned her head at Inuyasha's voice. This was the first bit of insight she had heard him say since they met. "What?"

"Don't give up on your friends. They'll be here soon." He said.

"Is that a prediction or some crazy power to see the future?"

Inuyasha looked down, "It's a prediction, but it's one that will definitely come true."

She wanted to believe those words so much, it was weird being in this foreign land, with no familiar face to consult to. "Promise?"

"Of course."

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	3. A Worthy Bearer of the Triforce of Power

**Chapter Three: A Worthy Bearer of the Triforce of Power**

That night, Zelda's dreams were filled with nothing but Inuyasha. But it wasn't anything romantic; throughout the night, all she saw in her dreams was his attacks. Inuyasha was fighting continuously, and in this dream, his power was highlighted as well as his potential. Inuyasha was powerful and quick—but what was this dream trying to tell her?

She pondered these thoughts as she ate in the morning, finally experiencing Kagome and Kaede's cooking. She didn't even hear Miroku make an announcement, for she was too deep into her thoughts.

"Zelda?" Kagome asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

She blinked, "Sorry. What was that?"

"I said that we decided to go to travel about in search of Naraku." Miroku said again, "we can ask around and when we get clues, then we'll search in specific places."

Zelda nodded until she finally came into realization, "but, what if Link and Marth get here and we are gone?"

They thought for a moment before Inuyasha came up with an idea, "I get it! We should just leave Shippo here to watch the well and the Tree of Ages. Then when they come Shippo can let us know!"

"Hey! Why do I get left behind?" Shippo demanded.

"'Cause you're so useless in battle," Inuyasha mocked, stretching his cheeks out.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, eyebrows twitching. He paused, ready to hear the word.

"At least get out of the house so you won't make Kaede have to do any more work!" Zelda said, throwing only Inuyasha out of the door as Kagome said, "SIT BOY!"

He gave a strangled cry and the ground beneath him was suddenly carved in as his shape. "Thank you, Zelda." Kaede said gratefully.

"Sorry I never thought of that," Kagome apologized to Kaede.

"Anyway—" Sango started.

She never got to finish, however, as Zelda's left hand, where the Triforce was marked, started to glow. The glow pierced through her glove so that it was clearly seen. Something was happening. Suddenly, Link's voice appeared in her head.

_Zelda! Where are you? _Link said.

She tried to send thoughts back and said, _where are you?_

_Near the really big tree with a scar on it; I am with Marth. Where are you? _He repeated.

_Stay right there, Link! Don't move an inch! I'll be right there! _Zelda said in a hurry as she fumbled to get her cloak on and put her sword to her side. There was nothing important in her bag, as the Triforce of Power was safely still in her dress.

"Zelda! What is it?"

"Link! He's here!" She said in a hurry before running out the door.

Zelda ran as fast as she could, until she ended up just teleporting as far as she could. Inuyasha and the others trailed behind her and soon she started running again towards the tree again. As soon as it came into sight, a bright smile crossed her face, one she hadn't shown in a while.

She laughed as she jumped into both of their arms, knocking both of them to the ground. Blushing, she quickly helped them up and bowed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Link said.

"You don't have to act like the princess of Hyrule here, right?" Marth said with a grin.

"Nor do you have to act like a prince," she replied, "or a hero."

Inuyasha cleared his throat, reminding Zelda of the need for introductions. "Oh!" She said, "Marth, Link, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Lady Kaede. They come from this land in which they call the Feudal Era."

"Nice to meet you, thanks for taking care of Zelda." Link said.

Marth nodded his introduction, "Do you have the Triforce."

Zelda nodded, "It's safe." She hurried to explain the existence of demons in this world and about Naraku. "I believe," she said, bringing up a new idea, "that Naraku and Ganondorf have formed an alliance. I am not sure, but it is most likely."

"It's possible." Miroku said in consideration.

"If they are in an alliance, one will definitely end up betraying the other." Sango said.

"But that also means that you no longer have to go around with that cloak, right Zelda? If they are in an alliance, Ganondorf will already know who you are." Kagome said thoughtfully.

She nodded and took the cloak off. Seeing the bandage around her arm, Link's face squinted. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight and some poison entered me from the arm and waist. No big deal." Zelda said.

Marth attempted to say something, but stopped after seeing her face. "I'm fine." She reassured him softly.

They returned to Kaede's hut where they prepared for their journey, now able to take everyone. When they set out, it was midday, and they started for the east, Miroku sensing an ominous cloud there. "Hope it isn't one of your 'feelings', and actually a lead." Sango grumbled, which led him to scratch his head sheepishly.

As they passed through the forest, Zelda got an idea. "Link, let's try something," she said as they walked at the back of the group. Joining hands, the Triforce of Power also near them, she prayed in her mind until she heard the light spirits voice in their head. No one noticed but them.

_"Eldin! Faron! __Ordona! Lanayru!" She called in her mind, "who is the rightful bearer of the last Triforce? The Triforce of Power."_

_"The worthy and rightful bearer of the Triforce of Power lies near you in this world." Eldin said._

_"His real power sleeps within him, yet is slowly awakening." Ordona said._

_"He is the one that will allow the Triforce bearers to never let go of their Triforce, the one that will allow you to defeat your foes. But only together." Faron said._

_"The worthy bearer of the Triforce of Power is the one that seeps into your dreams, princess of Hyrule." Lanayru said before they vanished from their minds._

Zelda gasped, making everyone turn around and stop to look at her and Link. Without saying anything, she took Inuyasha's hand and led him to her and Link so that they stood in a triangle. Link gave her a look that said _Him?_

She nodded and took the Triforce of Power from her dress. "Hold out your left hand, Inuyasha."

He did so and she placed the Triforce in his hand. Then she closed her hand around his and the Triforce. Link also grasped her and Inuyasha's hand. "Hold the Triforce well, bearer. For you, unknowingly until now, are the worthy bearer of the Triforce of Power."

"Now that we have found you," Link said, "we are unable to lose the pieces of the Triforce unless forced upon death. With the three of us, we will be able to defeat our foes, Naraku and Ganondorf."

"Your power has only just awakened, your true strength lies ahead." Zelda said. As she finished, each of their left hands glowed and soon, the Triforce was a part of Inuyasha, leaving a mark in its place.

"Now all we have to do is train, look for leads, collect the Sacred Jewel Shards, and defeat Naraku and Ganondorf." Inuyasha said.

"It's not as easy as it seems." Link admitted.

"Of course it won't be that easy." A voice said behind them.

Zelda, Link, and Marth froze at the voice before slowly turning around.

"Ganondorf," Zelda whispered.

"Naraku," Inuyasha snarled.

...

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys! I know that some of you may have seen this chapter and was expecting an update, but unfortunately, I am not ready for that yet. I know it has been a long time but I won't ever give up on any of my stories and I want you all to know that.

Recently I received a review (yes, I read all of the reviews I get) and this one stated that should I not update the story, another user would adopt the story from me.

Please let me make this clear: I doNOTallow adoption ofANYof my stories.I cannot stress the importance of this message. I have created every story I have written and intend to finish them all, no matter how long it takes me to update.

There is also the matter of Copyright Infringement.This means that while I do not own the characters or the story base, it is still my fanfiction. I created the ideas I attached to the regular story and even created some characters. Copyright Infringement isillegal.


End file.
